memepedia420fandomcom-20200215-history
Bee Movie
Bee Movie is a 2007 Dreamworks computer-animated comedy film about the adventures of Barry B. Benson, a disillusioned bee who leaves his hive and goes on a journey in search of a new career. Despite its moderate commercial success and mixed critical reception, the film gained a significant ironic fandom on YouTube and Tumblr.. Produced by Dreamworks Animation and featuring voice acting by American comedian Jerry Seinfeld and actress Renée Zellweger, the film centers around the protagonist Barry B. Benson, a talking bee who fights to reclaim sovereignty from humans. Bee Movie was released in theaters on November 2nd, 2007. Bee Shrek Test in the House Bee Shrek Test in the House is a parody fandom created from a hypothetical crossover involving the characters Shrek, Barry Bee Benson and Johnny Test and Cory Baxter from the show Cory in the House. Bee Movie Script The Bee Movie Script, also known by the introductory line “according to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly,” is a copypasta that consists entirely of the full-length screenplay of the 2007 computer animated family comedy film Bee Movie, which is typically used in spamming and shitposting on various social media sites, most notably on Tumblr. The entire script can be copied from here: http://bit.ly/JxlCjs Beestiality Beestiality, sometimes also called Bee-stiality, is the shipping name for the particularly bizarre romance arc of the film. As Barry and Vanessa spend time together, Ken becomes inexplicably jealous of the bee, and eventually attempts to kill Barry, prompting his wife to break up with him. The absurdity of Vanessa leaving her husband of fifteen years for an insect has lead to the Barry/Vanessa ship gaining a popular ironic fandom on sites like Tumblr. Bee Movie But Bee Movie But is a series of video and audio remixes of the film based around a particular altered characteristic. On October 22nd, 2016, YouTuber wankerflaps uploaded a video titled “Bee Movie But it Keeps Getting Faster,” featuring the audio track from the film which is progressively sped up (shown below, left). Within one moth, the video gained over 902,000 views and 4,300 comments. On November 3rd, YouTuber Avoid at All Costs posted a remix of the Bee Movie trailer that slows down each time the word “bee” is uttered. On November 4th, Redditor jacobkj314 posted a screenshot of wankerlflap’s YouTube video captioned with a “please disconnect the bluetooth speaker” joke. In 25 days, the post received more than 2,800 votes (96% upvoted) on the /r/dankmemes subreddit. On November 17th, YouTuber Avoid at All Costs uploaded a remix titled “The Entire Bee Movie but Every Time They Say Bee it Gets Faster,” which accumulated more than 11 million views and 33,000 comments within two weeks. On November 22nd, YouTuber That One Ghost Named Asdfghjkl posted a remix titled “The Bee Movie But Without Bees”. Over the next week, the video gained over 3.01 million views and 7,700 comments. On November 28th, Smosh published an article about the remix videos.